Spirit of the heart
by NekoYokai
Summary: A Ranma 12 Inu-yasha x-over. Pairing is as of now unsure... Chapter Five is up & I swear I'm working on chap 1's formating. A secret can make or breake you. One slight push can make it either way...
1. Discovery of a pig

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I am doing this for fun not profit, okay? So don't sue me. Please?!  
  
A/n: Hi, well this is already posted in the Ranma section of fanfiction.net, so I wanted to see how you Inu-Yasha fans reacted to it. Well if you want me to just erase this as you read it you're welcome to voice any opinion you might have. Well, I hope you like it.  
  
for mandarin Chinese  
  
*~* for thought  
  
^~^ sound affects  
  
A creature bathed in darkness, hidden in shadow watched. Waited. In its search it did not over look the peeved looking group of passers by. They argued with each other completely oblivious of their surroundings.  
  
"Inu-Yasha honestly what possessed you to interrogate not to mention terrify that poor man back there?" One of the group, a young girl demanded.   
  
A half-demon, or Inu-Yasha as the girl had called him shot back an answer, "He smelled like jewel shards, okay?"  
  
Kagome sighed disgusted, "He had jewel shards alright. Amethysts, Rubies, and even a few diamonds." Inu-Yasha gave her a hurt look.  
  
"At least I didn't sneak up behind the guy and grab the jewels, like someone I know."  
  
The monk of the group decided to voice his opinion, "Well I for one think..........." He was interrupted by a growl from Inu-Yasha and a, "shut up Miroku."   
  
He quickly fell silent deciding it was best to just watch. This bickering trailed on for about 10 minutes. In the middle of a sentence Kagome stopped.   
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked being the only one to notice. She looked forward, and gasped. Thousands of bodies littered the ground. Most bodies were of demons, but some were human a few even looked like gods.  
  
"Stop," Inu-Yasha commanded. He walked over to the bodies and sniffed.  
  
"These bodies have no odor," he said in a disbelieving voice.   
  
Kagome looked at him skeptically," I think you have a stuffed up nose, or something," She put her best "I don't believe you" mask on, but in truth she was scared. Kagome convinced Shippo though who was nodding his head in agreement.  
  
Behind the bodies was a dark and musty cave. The strange thing was that none of the bodies were touching the cave. It was as if there was an invisible line which after all that had happened wouldn't have surprised Kagome in the least. She stopped and decided they should find out what it was before entering the cave.  
  
Every one felt a great wave of foreboding pass over them so the didn't object when Kagome dragged them away saying that she needed to go home and they would find this stuff out when she came back in a few days. The shadowed creature stood hidden waiting till the party passed before continuing its search. Later when Kagome remembered she would shiver at the sense of death in the air. A nerve wracking silence passed over the group as they walked away from the cave which was getting enveloped in mist.  
  
  
  
Ranma Soatome awoke to nothing in particular. At least it seemed so at first. Suddenly a sharp tweak of pain seized him making him jump out of his futon in surprise. He saw soon what had made him jump. Pop (panda form) was running in his sleep. Ranma really wanted to check up on Akane.  
  
' Like I really would want to check up on a tomboy like her' he thought. In the end his curiosity got the better of him and he went into her room.  
  
He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and kept repeating everything's fine over and over like a mantra. He walked over to her bed to find her shivering and deathly pale.  
  
Beep, beep, beep. Kagome alarm clock woke her from her uneasy slumber.  
  
"Five more minutes," she mumbled sleepily into her pillow.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Aahh! I'm gonna so be late!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door. She was going to be late on the first day at her transfer school.  
  
Her grandfather had run out of accuses for her and eventually decided to send her to another school (at first he wanted to stop sending her to school entirely, but her mother wouldn't stand for it).  
  
When Kagome finally arrived at her transfer school she was panting heavily and clutching her side. She looked up at her new school and blinked. Almost everyone inside were looking out the schools windows as if expecting entertainment.  
  
Kagome unconsciously registered the name on the schools front wall. Furinkan High school. The one person who hadn't gone in was a tall, brown haired boy in kendo garb and was wielding a bokken. He gave out a feeling of arrogance that didn't appeal to Kagome.  
  
"Saotome you villainous cretin. I shall smite the for thy crimes against Akane Tendou and my goddess in pigtails," the boy bellowed in an outraged tone.  
  
He soon spotted Kagome and went starry eyed.  
  
"What is thy name fair maiden?" his question startled Kagome who was hoping to slip into school unnoticed. Kagome answered him annoyed that he ruined her plan.  
  
"Well it's......." Kagome began, but was interrupted by the boy.  
  
"Wait is it not custom to give one's own name first?" He started talking before she had a chance to answer.  
  
"Fine then," he continued, "I am Tatewaki Kunou Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Kagome was more than a little disgusted by the display, and was about to walk to class when she heard voices from behind her announcing the arrival of a new group of students.  
  
*Hope fully not everyone is as stupid and full of them selves as this moron.* Kagome thought fighting the voice in her head that was begging her to go to class.  
  
"Arrhg Akane I'm serious you shouldn't be here today," one of the voices (male) said behind her.  
  
"I'm fine Ranma stop babying me," responded a higher more feminine voice.  
  
Plus why are you so worried about me anyway?" it added in a teasing tone. The male voice (Ranma was it?) was starting to get flustered.  
  
"Wh-who said I was worried about an uncute tomboy like you?" Kunou obviously heard these voices to, because he shouted,  
  
"Saotome how dare you speak to Akane that way." As a boy with long hair jet black hair rounded the corner Kunou gave battle cry and charged at him only to get a face kick knocking him out.  
  
The girl behind him gave out a yawn. She spotted Kagome and blinked.  
  
Then, "Kagome is that you?" Kagome looked at the girl for a second confused then realization hit her.  
  
"Akane?" She asked unable to hold beck her amazement. Kunou it seems had regained consciousness for he glomped Akane and Kagome.  
  
"How tragic," he said, "two fair maidens once best friends now bitter enemies fighting over my love. Fear not sweat ones I have room in my heart for both of you, and the pigtailed girl." Kunou was then punted into the stratosphere via Akane. Ranma just stood there a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"So that was Kunou." Kagome stated (it was not a question).  
  
"Yep," Akane sighed, she had not been in the mood for Kunou today, but she brightened up at the thought of her friend here with her. Ranma coughed quietly.  
  
"Oh, yeah Kagome, Ranma. Ranma, Kagome." Kagome took a good look at her friend. Something wasn't right, but it wasn't a big enough change for Kagome to put her finger on it.  
  
"Akane, did you, umm change something?" Akane smiled her bright, warm, and contagious smile.  
  
"Well, there was this guy; I can't remember his name, who said he was my fiancé. He stayed at the dojo awhile and did the house work. One day he accidentally added instant dragon whisker for girls and poof my hair grew out." Ranma snorted when Akane said the word "accidentally", but it went unnoticed by Akane. Kagome looked overjoyed,  
  
*Yay, someone who's life is weirder than mine.*  
  
"Unfortunately I was, uhh, some what allergic to it," Akane continued, "It's a miracle I can go back to school so soon."  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Ranma cut in, "Except it's not a miracle because you're not strong enough to go to school today!" He quickly quieted down, blushing when realized he was yelling. Before an uncomftrouble moment came, they were quickly ushered in by students, who were desperate to save their friends.  
  
Inside, Hiroshi and Daiske teased Ranma, who turned every shade of red imaginable. Akane's friends Yuka and Sayuri gasped in awe as Akane whispered something in their ears. Kagome smiled as Akane told her, and as Akane turned away frowned, thinking about what she had seen in the feudal era.  
  
(Lunchtime)  
  
"Hey you guys, to celebrate this reunion why don't we have a, uhh, sleepover, or something?" Akane asked cheerfully. Sayuri looked at Yuka and they both smiled evilly.  
  
"Okay," they all said simultaneously. Sayuri and Yuka slunk away and were not seen until the end of lunch.  
  
No one had a normal English period that day. The students were writing narratives that could be anything as long as they were "school appropriate." Mrs.Hinako woman form, (everyone looked at Rumiko's empty seat, and gave her a moment of silence) was giving a lecture on metaphors, and currently reading the worst metaphors in the history of Furinkan. (These metaphors were actually used at my school. They are NOT my creation.)  
  
"When she walked bells rang, like a garbage truck backing up." The whole room rang with laughter; even Mrs.Hinako had trouble keeping a strait face.  
  
"Mary and John had never met before; they were like two humming birds that had never met before." Laughter rang throughout the halls. Mrs.Hinako was having trouble talking over them, so to prove her point she sucked the nearest student's ki. The room quickly fell silent.  
  
"She grew on him; like Ecoli grows on a room temperature slab of Canadian beef. She had a deep throaty laughter; like the sound a dog makes before throwing up."  
  
^Bam, bam!!^ Suddenly, part of the back wall of the class room collapsed, revealing a bouncy, and purple haired, Amazon.  
  
"Shampoo have you ever used a door?" Ranma asked. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out he was very, very annoyed. "Why Shampoo use door?" They just for to too too weak people. Shampoo thought airen be hungry so Shampoo bring airen dim sum." Before Ranma could answer Hiroshi (who had forgotten his lunch) inhaled the food, and promptly started hugging Daiske and confessing his love for him.  
  
(That night)  
  
"So what do you think will happen tonight because of Mr. Trouble Magnet Girl Magnet and Water Magnet over there?" Yuka asked.  
  
Kagome was puzzled," What do you mean?"  
  
Sayuri laughed, "You'll know before tomorrow morning."  
  
"Die Ranma!" a boy's voice came from outside.  
  
"Hey Ryouga!" Akane smiled and called out the widow," Will you stay at the dojo for awhile?!"  
  
Ryouga blushed candy apple red," S-sure Akane. I-I'd love to."  
  
Akane and Kagome had stayed pen pals after Kagome had moved so she knew exactly who this was.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Okay Akane your makeover is done." Sayuri chimed as she finished Akane's hair.  
  
"I told you it shouldn't be anything extreme and if it is," Akane paused dramatically, "I'll do you next." Akane looked in the mirror.  
  
She had two twin braids running down her back, and her clothes were black shorts and a red tank top. (Yuka said she matched "lover boy" now. Akane blushed profusely.) Akane thankfully noticed there were only slight hits of make up here and there.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'It's so good to be doing something normal for once,' she thought. "Now show it to Ryouga and Ranma," Kagome said urging Akane to go. Soon, thanks to every one pleading non-stop Akane walked to the dojo.  
  
Apparently Ranma and Ryouga had stopped for a break because they were talking when Akane found them. Akane hid because she wanted to know what boys talked about when she wasn't around.  
  
"P-chan I'm impressed you almost got me." Akane could almost see Ryouga fidget.  
  
"Don't call me that Ranma," he said," What if Akane was around and found out I was her pet? That I was the little pig who slept with her and who she told all her secrets to." Akane stopped dead. "No," she whispered.  
  
Author's notes: Cliffhanger!!! I hope you liked it. Please r/r me. Also could someone tell me what shounen ai means? I would be very grateful thanks.  
  
Akane-obsessed 


	2. Breaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ if I did the series would be a LOT longer.  
Author's Notes: Thanks all of you that reviewed. I promise that your questions will be answered through out the story, but be patient because they might not be answered immediately. Oh, and I really did try to space out the story on the last chapter, but it didn't work. Hopefully it will on this one. Yes I have watched Inu-Yasha, and the reason that Kagome left the crime seen was because of her transfer school.  
Akane stopped dead. "No," she whispered. Akane felt her knees give in and kneeled down. Ranma and Ryouga had taken no notice and kept arguing. "Ryouga let me make this perfectly clear. I'd be very, very happy if she found out it you were P-chan. I mean you glomp her every chance you get, and you don't give her a moments privacy!!!" Ranma was yelling now, the anger he had stored away growing. "Damn it Ryouga your dishonoring her, and if I told her who her precious sweet adorable pet was I would be dishonored." Ranma's voice filled with malice as he reached his last sentence. "My greatest dream is to say to hell with my honor, and just tell her, but I didn't because I thought you were a nice enough person to tell her yourself. Obviously I was wrong." With those last words Ranma walked out of the dojo, and straight into Akane.  
(Feudal Era)  
  
"How could Kagome leave right in the middle of this?" Inu-Yasha grumbled to himself. "I mean.." This continued for about five more minutes. Shippo pretty soon started getting bored. To amuse himself he turned into Inu- Yasha and started saying things along the lines of: "Oh, Kagome did you leave me for some one else? Come back to me my l." Shippo didn't get past his second sentence before he was smashed into the ground by Inu-Yasha. Shippo got up rubbed the egg-like bump on his head frowned. "Well you might not have said it, but that's what you meant." Shippo spat, then in a whisper, "stupid love sick Inu-Yasha." "I heard that you little."  
  
(Tendou Dojo)  
  
"Please tell me you were joking," Akane looked at both Ranma and Ryouga her eyes begging them to tell her she didn't understand what she had just heard. "Akane I'm." Ryouga started. "No," Akane interrupted, "You both betrayed me. I trusted you and now," Akane to a deep, shaky breath and tried to hold her emotions in. "You broke it." Akane felt a wave of nausea over power her, and her last conscious thought was, 'Ranma was right I wasn't well enough for school.'  
(Dream, Flashback, uhh, something along those lines)  
  
Six-year-old Akane looked at her mother's body, once so strong and healthy, now frail and weak. Mommy was all bandaged so Akane couldn't see Mommy's cuts, but Akane knew they were there. She could sense them. She and Mommy had always had a special bond like that. Tears slipped down Akane's face, and she held Mommy's hand close to her. "Dear, sweet Akane will you do Mommy a favor?" Akane nodded, ready to do anything for Mommy right now. "Good. Akane I want you to take this letter and read it when you're 14. Oh, don't tell anyone about it especially Daddy, okay?" Akane thought about lying to daddy, it didn't seem right, but there was no way she could say no to Mommy's hopeful stare. "Akane I knew you'd pull through, but I have one last thing to say. Not everyone you meet who cares deeply will treat you nicely. They will even lie to you to keep you safe, as I have with Daddy. The time to act upon this letter is when the one you trust most betrays, or deceives you, and unless you want them to be hurt you must act immediately. I love you Akane-chan." Akane's mother's eyes became blank and unseeing. The world faded into a new one where 16-year-old Akane was standing. Her mother appeared alongside her. "Yes that is what I said 10 years ago wasn't it?" Akane stared at her for a while. "Do I leave now?" Akane asked her tone sad, but determined. "Yes, but I would reread that letter if I were you." Kimiko sadly gazed at her daughter's face. Once again the scene faded, and Akane felt her mother's touch slowly slip away. Now this was 13- year-old Akane being introduced to a 12-year-old Kagome. "Our mothers knew each other Akane explained to Kagome. Akane saw the next two years like a speed up movie. The only time the speed up stopped was 2 years later when Kagome sadly told Akane she was going to move in with her grandfather. It was a very sad parting and both people promised they would write, and e- mail. Slowly even that faded away leaving Akane to a blissful dreamless sleep.  
  
(Feudal Era Nuraku's place)  
  
Nuraku frowned as his loyal servant came in shivering. "You have news for me, Shinyou?" He asked the cowering Kitsune. "M-me lord th-that T-Tendou girl you told me to poison d-didn't react to the dragon whisker as planned." This made Nuraku frown more. "You went to that Kagome wenches era right?" Shinyou nodded. "Pretended to be her fiancé and gave her the whisker, right?" Again the Kitsune nodded. "So what went wrong?!" Nuraku yelled. "Well she's a bit more strong willed then we expected. So she, umm, well she." "Out with it!" Nuraku yelled, about ready to vaporize the poor creature. "Shedidn'tdie." The Kitsune stammered fast. Nuraku soon after took the dead body of the Kitsune and dumped it into the river. "Well I guess the girl will find her way here after all. We must prepare."  
  
(Dr.Tofu's clinic) Akane blinked at the bright white that engulfed her when she opened her eyes. Seeing no one taking notice of her Akane tried to stand up. "Uhh," she moaned forcing her self to stay standing. "Damn it Akane I told you, you weren't well enough to be moving around today." This came from Ranma. Akane shot him a cold glare. "How can I trust anything you say any more Ranma?" She demanded, making him bow his head in shame. She turned to look at her friends, who had stayed to look after her. "Sorry about the party guys," she murmured sorrowfully. They all forgave her saying it wasn't her fault. When every one had finally gotten home Akane went strait to her room, locking the door behind her. She took out a letter that was hidden underneath a stack of martial arts books. She carefully read the letter to herself, and took out a jewel shard tied to a beautiful silver chain, making an elegant necklace, which could easily be concealed in Akane's shirt. Akane shook, as she got ready for the long journey she knew was ahead of her.  
  
(Feudal Era) Inu-Yasha had made his decision. He was going to find Kagome tonight so they could get back on the job. Plus, Shippo had gotten to annoying to bear, always asking about Kagome and so on. Not that Inu-Yasha would admit it to anyone, but he missed her himself.  
  
(Nerima at night) 'Sneaking out was too easy,' Akane thought a little bit guiltily. 'Well this is it,' Akane looked up at the old Shinto shrine. Akane looked at the sign next to the small mini shrine beside the house. Bone Eater Well it said. Akane stopped as she saw a figure immerge from the well. It was a demon with silver hair and dog-ears to match. Akane tried to be calm, but this is exactly what she had wanted not to happen. Fortunately this did not show through her façade. "Hello Inu-Yasha," Akane said coolly.  
  
Author's notes: I think this chapter may be a little to short, but oh well. I have started a new policy. No reviews no story. So review, even if you've already reviewed you can review again about each chapter as the story goes on. Do NOT ask me anything about how Akane knows Inu-Yasha because I will explain in the epilogue.  
  
Akane-obsessed 


	3. Letters

Author's notes: I'm back!!! Well I got some good reviews so I think I'll continue. I was really at a loss for what to put. Hopefully it doesn't show. If you thought the story was confusing now just you wait. Another question for you. What does yaoi mean? Anyway it's like 12:24 in the morning so I'm gonna quit stalling and just get to the story.  
"Hello Inu-Yasha," Akane said coolly.  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the girl before him. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
He gasped in surprise as he realized what was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
(Kagome's house)  
  
Kagome was very confused. What was she supposed to do? On one hand she had a friend who needed was obviously very sick. On the other she and Inu-Yasha had a big case that could be life threatening. Kagome decided to sleep on it over night. I mean what could one little day hurt?  
  
* * * (Tendou Dojo) Ranma turned uneasily in his futon. He had the same feeling he had had when that fiancée had poisoned her.  
  
'Time to check on Akane,' he though irritably.  
  
Ranma quietly snuck out of the guest room and slipped into Akane's room. She wasn't there.  
  
'Oh, shit!' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
He carefully examined her bed for any signs of who had kidnapped her. Sure enough there was a letter on Akane's pillow. It read:  
  
Dear Family, I'm sorry I had to leave. This is strictly family business, so I don't want certain pigtailed martial artists chasing after me. Everyone has their own letter, and nobody peek at anyone else's, or I shall be forced to kill you(. The other letters are located in the box under my bed.  
  
Sincerely, Akane Tendou  
  
Ranma stared at the letter for a while not sure what to feel. One part of him was angry. She knew she was sick! She knew she couldn't defend herself! Another, stronger part of hi was sad. What happens if she doesn't come back? Ranma settled on angry (It was so much easier to deal with.) Ranma crawled under Akane's bed and pulled out a cardboard box. His letter was there among others.  
Dear Ranma, I wonder what you're thinking about all this.  
  
'Thank kami you don't know' Ranma thought.  
  
I never thought something so unreal could happen. I guess that's pretty silly after everything that's happened with you here.  
Ranma flinched involuntarily.  
  
I know Ranma, that you have no idea what's going on, and don't you dare look in the other letters because they won't tell you anything!  
  
Ranma's first plan down the drain.  
  
Even if you badgered Daddy to tell you'd only get so far. To tell you straight out I'm afraid. Just remember me when I'm gone.  
The writing was getting a little less legible, as though the hand that wrote it was getting shaky.  
  
I am Akane Tendou, and I do not wish to leave without my mark on the world. If I don't come back go to the attic and pick up a small box that says DO NOT TOUCH on it.  
  
Sincerely, Akane Tendou  
  
* * * (Feudal Era) Akane walked with Inu-Yasha by her side.  
  
"So you're sure Kagome didn't tell about us." Inu-Yasha asked distrustfully.  
  
"Yes!! That's the 15th time you've asked me!" Akane said exasperatedly.  
  
"Just making sure, so why are you here again?" Inu-Yasha had never gotten the full story out of her.  
  
Akane sighed. This was going to take awhile.  
  
* * * (Tendou Dojo) "MR.TENDOU!!!!!!!!" Everyone awoke to a very angry yell.  
  
Everyone raced to where the noise was coming from. They found Ranma in the middle of the room, holding a box filled with letters.  
  
"From Akane," he said monotonously.  
  
Everyone, but Mr.Tendou grabbed their letter. He just stared at the box. As though snapping out of a daze Mr.Tendou picked up his letter. He read it, and then with sorrowful eyes filled with betrayal he said, "Kimiko said promised she would not give Akane the letter. Just like she said she wouldn't leave to go that day. Now look where she is." His eyes suddenly got stony. "Mr.Tendou what is going on?" Ranma asked looking Soun in the eye. All he got back was a cold glare.  
  
Author's notes: My chapters will from now on be various sizes. Do not complain about short chapters because it will not help. Well I hope you liked this chapter. ( Akane-obsessed 


	4. Do you love me, or not?

Author's Notes: It's me again!!!! Okay I don't know when this story will stop being confusing. Maybe this chapter maybe not. Thanks for your review Ami-chan. I've NEVER been on a favorite story list before, anyway on with the story.  
  
(Feudal Japan) "So what you're looking for is this thing called, uhh what was it called?" Inu-Yasha was questioning Akane.  
Akane sighed yet again (she'd been doing a lot of that lately. "It's called the Spirit necklace," she replied. "My family has been searching for it for hundreds of years. One day it just disappeared and we think it's because our family from my time got it."  
Under her breath she whispered, "At least we hope so."  
Inu-Yasha kept questioning her. "So you're looking for this Spirit necklace thing?"  
Akane nodded her head in affirmation. "Why?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Well six hundred years ago from my time a priestess, I can't remember her name, took our family in, in time of need. While they were there she took each of them in secret, and told their family's future, but in doing so she made each of them promise not to interfere with what would happen, lest horrible things befall them." Akane took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Well each one she told them that their family line was doomed to fail. They each asked her how they could prevent that from happening. Before she told them she made them swear upon their honor never to interfere. They each quickly agreed. She told them that the only way that might stop this from happening was to get the youngest Tendou daughter, and make her get what was called the spirit necklace. She said it might not necessarily be this generation. Well the only one not to swear upon their honor was Kiriko the youngest Tendou daughter. Bye and bye Kiriko learned of the prophecy and swore she would find the necklace, but as you can see she did not succeed, in the end I was sent. Apparently I am our family's last hope."  
"You're your family's last hope. Why?"  
  
Akane sighed, (A/N: AGAIN!!) she wished Inu-Yasha would stop asking her questions, or at least word them more interestingly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Ahh look, Kiede's (spelling?) Village. She'll be able to tell you the legend behind this necklace thing. She knows too much."  
  
* * * * * * (Tendou house hold)  
  
"Mister Tendou you don't seem to grasp the fact that Akane is in danger!!!" Ranma yelled exasperatedly.  
  
"Ranma," everyone jumped back as they saw it was Soun speaking.  
  
"Before I tell you, you must answer me truthfully on bashfulness, no lies to please me, nothing like that."  
  
Ranma didn't like the sound of that on bit, but he nodded his head, waiting.  
  
"Do you love Akane?" This took Ranma by surprise.  
  
"Nani?" he asked, taken aback.  
  
"Do you love Akane?" Soun repeated.  
  
"Why are you asking me something like that?" Ranma heard his voice croak.  
  
Soun looked at Ranma with sorrowful, knowing eyes. "I want to know that you are saving Akane for love, not because of duty, honor, or some foul promise."  
  
Ranma stared back at Soun, his gaze still confused.  
  
"I could not ask you to save my girl from this fate if you do not love her." Soun explained.  
  
Now Ranma in all seriousness said, "Do you promise that if I tell you there won't be some big wedding, or that you will kick Pop and I out?"  
  
Soun nodded. "I." Ranma began.  
  
A/n: yes I know this chapter is very short, but I couldn't resist the temptation of that cliffhanger. Gomen.  
  
:) Akane-obsessed 


	5. A Look back in Time

A/n: It's me again. Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this fanfic..DON'T HURT ME!!!  
  
(Feudal Era Japan)  
  
"Well child be it lucky that you came to me for I know of this priestess of whom you speak," Kiade sipped her tea and spoke again. "It seems to me that you talk of my sister Kikyo. Yes she spoke to me once of a family like this and it is to me she would not tell them without good reason.  
  
She spoke to each of them as you said, but she left out the details of 'how' it would end the line. Naturally she wants this line to go on for kami knows what reasons. You must believe it when I say my sister was a kind girl who wouldn't have hurt a soul."  
  
Akane looked up and bowed her thanks as she walked out the door. Her long hair flew out behind her and somehow reminded her of Ranma. 'Dammit!!! Don't think about him! You have way more important things to worry about right now.like saving your family.'  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **  
  
Shippo walked around, bored as always. 'I wish Kagome was here.' as his thought completed he sighed and looked up.just in time to see Inu-Yasha and some strange girl turn the corner.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hi there lady," Akane jumped and found her self face to face with (err..face to knee with) a small kitsune. "Uhh.Hi," Akane stated uncertainly kneeling down to look at the furry little guy. "My name's Shippo and you know you dress a lot like this girl I know named Kagome, you see she's this girl from the future who." Shippo was interrupted by a shout of "Kagome?!?!" He looked up and saw the shocked girl had stopped moving.  
  
"Uhh yeah." Akane was just about the most active person alive at the moment, hugging Shippo and running around shouting "She'll be here!!!"  
  
Shippo just shook his head, 'I'll never understand these people.'  
  
(Kagome's house)  
  
"Mom!!!! I have to help Akane, or Inu-Yasha!! Or Somebody!!!!" Kagome started at her unfazed mother and tried to accentuate her point with big arm gestures.  
  
"Kagome I already told you, you're taking on to much, you're getting stressed. Please dear try to understand that you don't have to take on the world," her mother tried again, confident that a few well placed words would make her obviously tired daughter see the light. "I just think that you need a little time away from it all."  
  
Kagome stared incredulously at her mother. "As if school was any better!!! I have to deal with Hojo and people thinking I'm diseased and.and."  
  
"Who says you're going to school?" The older woman interrupted, "I think you need a few days to rest and what does it matter anyway? You've missed so much I'll probably have to start home schooling you any way." Her mother sighed, "Just more work for me to do I suppose."  
  
She left and Kagome stared at the spot she'd been in. "No one ever told me anything about home schooling."  
  
(Feudal Era)  
  
It stood there.the dark creature. It could feel her presence. She was here.at last she was back.The creature glanced at its scaley black skin and wept..for even if she was here.she wouldn't recognize a dragon.  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now....uh..DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! 


End file.
